


Elu Instagram Post (Fanart)

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, When they are together only, elu - Freeform, elu instagram post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: I draw all Elu Instagram post (When they are together only)!!!!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825729
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. (Eliott) 10 mars 2019 - Lui




	2. (Lucas) 10 mars 2019 - Parter in crime and Partner in crime 2




	3. (Manon) 11 mars 2019 - Les couleurs de l'amour




	4. (Daphné) 13 mars 2019 - A quand mon tour (relationship goals)




	5. (Manon) 24 mars 2019 - je-nous




	6. (Yann) 29 mars 2019 - le frérot et le beau-frérot




	7. (lucas) 2 avril 2019 - Association de malfaiteurs




	8. (eliott/lucas) 7 avril 2019 - 21h21




	9. (lucas) 10 avril 2019 - tb #makingof




	10. (lucas) 12 avril 2019 - nowplaying I Love You - RIOPY




	11. (lucas) 27 avril 2019 - Spider-mec




	12. (eliott) 17 mai 2019 - ivre d’amour et (lucas) 17 mai 2019 - quand on parle mal à mon mec




	13. (eliott) 30 mai 2019 - love yourself you are the one thing i needed et (lucas) 30 mai 2019 - t’as pas plus cliché




	14. (lucas) 29 juin 2019 -Je vis vraiment ma meilleure vie bis




	15. (eliott) 08 aout 2019 - yo




	16. (lucas) 26 aout 2019 - high on love 1 et 2




	17. (lucas) 12 janvier 2020 - emoji coeur




	18. (eliott) 26 janvier 2020 - comme un printemps des sens




	19. (eliott/lucas) 15 février 2020 - Pas...Peur




	20. (eliott) 16 février 2020 - Katmandou here we come




	21. (lucas) 16 février 2020 - Je crois qu’on est prêts pour l’adoption #fifi




	22. (lucas) 6 mars 2020 - so proud to be your mec




	23. (eliott) 8 mai 2020 - these arms of mine..




	24. (eliott) 16 mai 2020 - toi




	25. (lucas) 25 juin 2020 - 2 emoji bougie




	26. (eliott) 26 juin 2020 - happy end




	27. Cover Verso (L’amour Gagne Toujours)...THE END!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ispire myself by a picture i find on google picture for the draw so credit for the original picture!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! It's the end!!!! After 1 years and 4 month to draw them i finish to publish them!!!!
> 
> I want thank you all people who leave kudos, comment or just appreciate the draw!!!!!
> 
> THANKS!!!
> 
> ALTER LOVE....LOVE ALWAYS WIN...L'AMOUR GAGNE TOUJOURS!!!!!!


End file.
